Dastiel: A Verdade Vem À Tona
by LiaCollins
Summary: Após receber uma ligação de Chuck avisando que publicou novos livros da coleção Supernatural, Dean resolve dar uma olhada no site oficial dele e algo dentro dele expôe um lado de Castiel que o caçador nunca imaginou que existia.


**Título: **Dastiel: A Verdade Vem À Tona

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria:** Romance, Dastiel

**Advertências:** Yaoi, Lemon e Fluffy, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** R-18

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **Após receber uma ligação de Chuck avisando que publicou novos livros da coleção Supernatural, Dean resolve dar uma olhada no site oficial dele e algo dentro dele expôe um lado de Castiel que o caçador nunca imaginou que existia.

* * *

><p><strong>Essa fic é um presente para minha amiga e manola, Nagase Doll Collins. Era pra ser algo cômico e fluffy (pelo menos eu pensei assim no início), mas acabou saindo algo extremamente perv, como aliás, ela gosta. Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua! Espero não matar ninguém do coração! Rsss! Espero que gostem! Ah! Ela foi inspirada na fanfiction "Sinônimo de Perdição" do meu amigo CassBoy e da Anargo Girl."<strong>

* * *

><p>-Dean, como vai! Sou eu, Chuck!<p>

-Se não é nosso profeta favorito! Mas, porque tá ligando? Alguma visão ruim?

-Não, pelo contrário. É uma novidade boa. Eu lancei mais 20 livros da coleção Supernatural. E agora tenho um site também. Vocês podem ler tudo sobre os livros lá e depois me falarem o que acharam.

-Dá logo esse site, Chuck. E é bom a gente gostar mesmo, senão...

-Calma, cara! Vocês vão gostar! O site é .com

-Ainda usando esse pseudônimo idiota?

-Prefere que eu me exponha usando meu nome verdadeiro?

-Claro que não! Mas bem que você podia usar um nomezinho melhor, né?

-Não dá, Dean! Já comecei a lançar os livros com ele. Bem, tenho que desligar. Marquei um encontro com uma gata.

-Vai lá, então, garanhão!

Dean desligou seu celular e pegou o notebook de Sam, que estava na mesa do pequeno quarto de motel onde estavam hospedados. O mais novo tinha saído para se distrair um pouco em algum bar, enquanto o mais velho, que não sentia vontade de sair com garotas a algum tempo, ficou na suíte.

Ele sentou na cama com o aparelho em seu colo e entrou na página dada pelo profeta. Da última vez que ele ficou sabendo dos livros dessa coleção que narravam sua vida e de seu irmão, ele não gostou muito do que descobriu. Por isso, esperava que dessa vez fosse melhor. A página era preta, com os textos brancos e uma foto dos Winchester retratados nas capas dos livros na parte superior da página. Do lado esquerdo tinham 3 seções: "Livros", "Fórums" e "Fanfictions". O caçador não perdeu tempo e clicou logo na primeira seção.

As capas dos livros estavam lá, lado a lado. Apenas um clique e ele teria acesso à sinopse de cada um. Ele leu os textos sobre todos os novos livros de Chuck e se surpreendeu ao saber que Castiel havia sido inserido neles. Claro que ele sabia que isso teria que acontecer, uma vez que o anjo entrou nas vidas deles, mas quando recebeu a ligação do profeta jamais pensou que o moreno poderia estar em uma daquelas obras.

Pelas sinopses os livros pareciam legais e fiéis às vidas dele e de Sam, como aliás, deveriam ser mesmo. Então ele ficou curioso para saber a opinião do público e clicou na seção "Fórums". Ele leu alguns tópicos. Alguns deles reclamavam de Sam tomar sangue de demônio, outros declaravam seu ódio à Ruby e Uriel. Ele não pode deixar de rir do comentário de uma garota:

-Dean podia logo matar essa Rubitch de uma vez! Só assim ela deixará meu Sammy em paz!

_-Não se preocupe, gata, isso vai acontecer mais cedo do que você pensa! - pensou o loiro em resposta. _

Mas aquele que realmente chamou sua atenção foi sobre Castiel. As fãs diziam que ele era lindo, doce fofo e que amavam seus olhos azuis, sua expressão de "não entendi a referência" e sua tombada de cabeça. Algumas delas até falavam que queriam vê-lo sem camisa. Isso deixou Dean alterado. Cerrando os punhos em cima do notebook ele pensou:

_-Mas quem essas doidas pensam quem são para falar do Cas assim? E ainda por cima querem vê-lo sem camisa? POIS ISSO NÃO VAI ACONTECER, BANDO DE TARADAS!_

De repente o Winchester estranhou a si mesmo por sentir tanta raiva das fãs de seu protetor e falou consigo mesmo:

-Mas o que está acontecendo comigo? Porque eu estou com raiva dessas loucas? Dean Winchester, para com isso!

O loiro balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para o monitor. Inesperadamente, um comentário chamou sua atenção. Uma tal de TaXXTi falava de uma fanfiction que havia acabado de adicionar no site:

-Pessoal, acabei de postar mais uma fanfiction Dastiel aqui no site! O link está aí embaixo! Cliquem e se deliciem!

_-Dastiel? Mas que raios é Dastiel? - pensou Dean confuso._

Então ele olhou o próximo comentário e ficou pálido ao descobrir o que era Dastiel através da leitura dele:

-Uma Dastiel nova? OBAAAAA! Já estou louca para ver os fofos Dean e Cas juntinhos de novo! Na cama ou não! XD – retrucou uma certa Nagase_Rukia toda empolgada.

Dean ficou mais pálido ainda, parecendo estar congelado ou morto, então ficou roxo. Roxo de raiva. E descarregando essa raiva começou a esbravejar sozinho, mas como se estivesse falando com alguém:

-O QUE? EU E CAS? ESSAS FÃS SÃO MAIS LOUCAS DO QUE EU IMAGINEI! EU NA CAMA COM UM HOMEM? E AINDA MAIS COM UM ANJO? ISSO É UM ABSURDO! É NOJENTO! JÁ NÃO BASTOU ME COLOCAREM NA CAMA COM O MEU PRÓPRIO IRMÃO, SUAS PERVERTIDAS?

Então seus olhos pararam no link. Parte de si repudiava a idéia dele transar com um homem, ainda mais Cas, que era um anjo e seu amigo, mas ele não pôde resistir à curiosidade e clicou no tal link. Uma nova página se abriu, agora na seção "fanfictions" e ele começou a ler o conteúdo da fic. Ela começava com ele chamando Cas dentro de um quarto de hotel. O anjo chegava com sua cara de paisagem de sempre e dizia:

"-Estou aqui, Dean. Qual o problema?

-Nenhum, Cas. Eu não te chamei aqui para resolver um problema e sim para se divertir. - respondia o loiro com malícia."

Pegando seu protetor de surpresa, o primogênito de John se jogava em cima dele e o fazia cair na cama atrás de si o atacando com voracidade. Dean, lia tudo aquilo assustado, mas não conseguia parar. O nojo tinha ficado para trás, embora ele ainda não tivesse notado isso. Ele pensava em fechar a página e esquecer de tudo isso, mas não conseguia. Simplesmente o caçador era incapaz de tirar os olhos da tela. Naquele momento, o Dean da fic fazia uma deliciosa felação no anjo, que por estar assustado, não conseguia esboçar nenhuma reação além de gemer, demonstrando que estava gostando e muito da carícia que estava recebendo.

O Winchester estava completamente absorto na leitura da fanfiction, tanto que nem notou quando alguém apareceu em pé ao seu lado. Curioso ao vê-lo tão intretido, Castiel se abaixou, colocando a cabeça ao lado de Dean e tentando ler o texto perguntou:

-O que você está lendo que é tão interessante, Dean?

A aparição inesperada do anjo provocou um susto tão grande no loiro que ele quase derrubou o notebook de Sam, fazendo-o voar. Usando seus poderes Castiel conseguiu pegá-lo, para desespero de Dean, que logo falou:

-MAS QUE DROGA, CAS! O QUE NÓS JÁ FALAMOS SOBRE ESPAÇO PESSOAL?

-Desculpa, Dean! É que você estava tão absorto na leitura que nem me viu chegar. Aliás, o que você estava lendo aqui que tanto prendeu sua atenção? - respondeu o anjo virando o laptop para si.

Dean corou só de pensar na possibilidade de Castiel ler aquilo e tomado pelo desespero se jogou em cima dele na tentativa de tirar o aparelho de suas mãos. Então se iniciou uma briga pelo notebook. Nenhum dos dois queria largá-lo. Tentando evitar que o caçador o tirasse de suas mãos, o anjo vociferou:

-PARA COM ISSO, DEAN! TÁ PARECENDO UMA CRIANÇA! PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO QUER QUE EU LEIA ISSO, AFINAL?

-NÃO INTERESSA, CAS! É COISA MINHA! VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUE LER ISSO! - respondeu o loiro no mesmo tom de voz.

-MAS EU QUERO! EU QUERO SABER PORQUE VOCÊ LIA O QUE ESTÁ NESSE APARELHO COM TANTA ATENÇÃO QUE NÃO ME VIU CHEGAR! O QUE NESSA PORCARIA É MAIS IMPORTANTE QUE EU! - exclamou Castiel furioso.

A briga continuou por poucos metros até o dois tombarem na cama com o aparelho entre eles. Dean logo subiu no corpo de Castiel e afastou o aparelho, enquanto sentava em sua cintura e segurava as mãos dele acima de sua cabeça falando:

-Pois vai ficar querendo saber, Cas! - respondeu o caçador cheio de malícia.

-A mas não vou mesmo! - retrucou o anjo ainda furioso!

Em um segundo tudo parou. Dean congelou em cima de Castiel, o relógio de parede parou de funcionar e os carros na rua pareciam estátuas enfeitando o lugar. Com dificuldade Castiel tirou suas mãos de dentro da mão direita de seu protegido e alcançou o notebook, o colocando sobre seu peito e iniciando a leitura.

A cada frase que lia o anjo ia ficando cada vez mais vermelho e nervoso. Não conseguia acreditar que Dean estava lendo aquela coisa. Então se perdeu em devaneios:

_-Como Dean pode ler isso? Como alguém pode escrever um texto sobre eu e ele acasalando? Não que eu mesmo já não tenha pensado alguma coisa parecida... mas o que eu estou falando! Tira essas pensamentos impuros da cabeça, seu anjo pervertido! Ótimo! Agora não vou mais conseguir encarar o Dean! Você tinha que ler esse texto, Castiel? Porque insistiu tanto em ler isso, seu idiota?_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por algo duro em cima de seu membro. Ele tirou os olhos do monitor e os direcionou para frente, e aí viu o que era. A coisa dura era Dean, ou melhor, fazia parte dele. O anjo se assustou ao ver o volume nas calças do caçador. Ele não entendia muito de relações humanas, mas o pouco que sabia e as memórias que tinha de Jimmy eram suficientes para fazê-lo entender o que era aquela protuberância nas calças do Winchester. O moreno ficou ainda mais vermelho, se é que isso era possível, e extremamente assustado. Essa nova informação o fez se perder em devaneios novamente:

_-Como os humanos chamam isso mesmo? Ah! Ereção? Dean está com uma ereção? Mas não tem nenhuma mulher aqui? Será...Meu Deus! Será que ele ficou assim por causa da história que estava lendo? Por minha causa? _

De repente Castiel se sentiu feliz. Passou tanto tempo achando que jamais poderia se aproximar como queria de seu protegido por que ele só gostava de garotas que saber que Dean tinha fica excitado por causa dele, mesmo que lendo uma história, encheu seu peito de alegria. Ele voltou a ler a fic determinado a aprender com ela. Na parte em que estava lendo, o Castiel do texto acariciava o sexo de Dean, que ainda estava vestido da cintura pra baixo, por cima das calças. Ele gostou do que leu e teve idéias. Mas continuou a ler a fanfiction até o final. Então fechou o notebook e o colocou ao lado, olhando para Dean em seguida com malícia pela primeira vez na vida.

Ele queria Dean bem vivo e consciente para o que ia fazer naquele momento, então fez o tempo voltar a andar de novo. Antes que seu protegido pudesse reagir ao ver que não o segurava mais, o anjo agora malicioso falou:

-Então era isso que estava lendo, Dean? Eu e você acasalando?

-Que? Mas como você...

-Eu parei o tempo, bobo! E li a história toda!

-O que? Você leu tudo mesmo? - perguntou Dean completamente constrangido.

-Tudinho! E vou te mostrar como ela termina...

Mal acabou de falar e Castiel se sentou, agarrando e beijando o caçador com urgência e luxúria, o jogando na cama e se deitando por cima dele em seguida. Dean não conseguia reagir, estava êxtasiado. O anjo devorava avidamente seu pescoço, subindo pelo seu queixo, boca e voltando novamente para o pescoço. Então ele levantou a cabeça, bufou e falou:

-Essas roupas só atrapalham! Vamos ser mais rápidos e mais práticos que na história!

Ele estalou os dedos e em um segundos ambos estavam nús. O loiro ia dizer alguma coisa, mas o moreno o calou com um beijo de tirar o fôlego, como ele nunca havia provado antes. Os labios do anjo eram doces e macios e seus carinhos ficavam cada vez mais intensos. Ele finalmente desceu os beijos do pescoço e foi parar em seu peito. Então passou alguns minutos chupando intensamente seus mamilos, o levando a loucura. Mas inesperadamente ele parou e voltou descer os beijos, até que chegou a linha de sua cintura. Castiel segurou o membro de Dean com delicadeza. Assustado, o caçador se sentou na cama e perguntou:

-O que você vai fazer, Cas?

-A mesma coisa que eu fiz na história, Dean! – respondeu o anjo com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Assim que falou, ele abaixou novamente a cabeça e abocanhou o sexo de Dean com vontade, fazendo o caçador cair na cama novamente e com força, devido ao prazer intenso que sentiu. Logo ele se pegou segurando os cabelos macios do anjo e empurrando sua cabeça em direção ao membro dele. Aquilo estava bom demais! Dean nunca imaginou que Castiel poderia lhe dar tanto prazer! Onde estava o anjo puro e inocente que ele conheceu? Aquela fanfiction despertou nele um ser cheio de luxúria e o caçador adorou isso. Quando ele estava quase gozando, o moreno parou. Mas antes que o loiro tivesse a chance de protestar, ele se sentou sobre sua cintura falando:

-Chegou a hora do Gran Finale!

-Cas, não! Isso vai doer em você! - exclamou o caçador

-Não se preocupe, Dean. Suporto a dor muito bem e pelo que li na história não vai doer por muito tempo. - respondeu o anjo sorrindo maliciosamente.

Assim que terminou de falar Castiel se sentou sobre o membro ereto de Dean, soltando um gemido de dor e fazendo o caçador gemer de prazer. Ele começou a se movimentar lentamente sobre seu protegido para poder se acostumar com a dor. Aos poucos os movimentos foram ficando cada vez mais rápidos e logo o anjo cavalgava descontroladamente o loiro, ambos gemendo despudoradamente. Entre um gemido e outro o anjo falava palavras em enochiano, que Dean não conseguia entender. Tentando retruibuir o que o moreno fazia com ele, o loiro segurou seu membro e começou a estimulá-lo, levando ele a perder o mínimo de insanidade que ainda tinha e aumentar ainda mais o galope. Ficaram assim por algum tempo até ambos gozarem em meio a espasmos, convulsões e muita energia. Castiel se derramou na barriga de Dean e o Winchester dentro do anjo. Exausto, o moreno desabou no peito do loiro, que o abraçou imadiatamente falando:

-Isso foi incrível, Cas! Foi simplesmente a melhor transa da minha vida!

-Sério? Porque eu não sei se for conseguir te encarar de novo depois disso. - respondeu o anjo agora ruborizado.

-Ah, que é isso? Vai me dizer que está com vergonha agora, seu anjo safado? - perguntou o caçador sorrindo.

-É que...aquela história...eu e você nela...quando eu li... - o anjo tentava se explicar, mas não conseguia dizer nada que tivesse sentido.

-Eu sei. Senti a mesma coisa, Cas. E que saber? Depois dessa transa maravilhosa eu seria uma besta quadrada se continuasse negando o que sinto por você. Eu não queria admitir nem para mim mesmo por causa de um preconceito idiota, mas a verdade é que eu te amo, Cas!

-Sério? Eu nunca pensei que fosse ouvir isso de você! Eu sempre quis me aproximar mais de você, te proteger, cuidar de você, te beijar, mas não sabia o que era isso. Essa sensação que provoca todas essas coisas é amor, Dean?

-Sim, Cas. É amor.

-Então eu também te amo, Dean!

A declaração do anjo provocou um sorriso em Dean. Ele acaricicou os cabelos do moreno, levantando seu rosto, que estava virado de lado sobre seu peito, de frente para o dele, fazendo ele encará-lo pela primeira vez depois do momento de amor que viveram e o beijou intensamente, mas dessa vez sem urgência, nem luxúria. Depois do beijo, o caçador olhou novamente para o anjo e falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios:

-Nós precisamos ler mais fanfictions...

-Dean, seu pervertido! - respondeu Castiel gargalhando e fazendo Dean gargalhar junto com ele.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos a obra! Rsss!<br>**


End file.
